parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin and the Chipmunks Cosplay
Hubie and the Penguins Hubie and her grifriend in alvin style.PNG|Hubie as Alvin Seville, and Marina as Brittany Miller Rocko and eva.jpg|Rocko the Rockhopper as Theodore Seville, and Eva as Eleanor Miller Ash Ketchum and the Pokemon Trainers Ash ketchum as alvin sellive.png|Ash Ketchum as Alvin Seville brock as simon selville.png|Brock as Simon Seville Gary Oak as theodore seville.png|Gary Oak as Theodore Seville Serena as Brittany Miller.png|Serena as Brittany Miller Lita as Jeanette Miller.png|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Jeanette Miller Misty as eleanor Miller.jpg|Misty as Eleanor Miller Scooby doo as Dave Seville.jpg|Scooby Doo as Dave Seville Georgette as Mrs Miller.jpg|Georgette as Miss Miller Max and the Children Max Taylor as alvin.png|Max Taylor as Alvin Seville Rex owen as Simon.jpg|Rex Owen as Simon Seville Dan as theodore.jpg|Dan Kuso as Theodore Seville Dinosaur king.zoe drake as Brittany.jpg|Zoe Drake as Brittany Miller Mina as jeanette.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Jeanette Miller Runo as Eleanor.jpg|Runo Misaki as Eleanor Miller Goofy as dave.jpg|Goofy as Dave Seville Ash as d Jones.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Daytona Jones Ichigo kurosaki chip tracy.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki as Chip Tracy Basil and the Mice Basil as Alvin Seville.jpg|Basil as Alvin Seville Jerry as Simon.jpg|Jerry as Simon Seville Fievel as Theo Seville.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Theodore Seville Elizabeth Brisby (Brittany Miller).jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Brittany Miller Tanya as Jeanette.png|Tanya Mousekewitz as Jeanette Miller Olivia as Eleanor Miller.png|Olivia Flaversham as Eleanor Miller Ratigan as uncle harry.jpg|Ratigan as Uncle Harry Timon and The Mammals Chip as theodore.jpg|Chip as Theodore Seville Gadget marlene and jeanette.png Darien and the Teenagers Darien as Alvin Seville.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Alvin Seville Ash as simon.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Simon Seville Tracey as theodore.jpg|Tracey Sketchit as Theodore Seville Usagi as brittany.png|Serena/Sailor Moon as Brittany Miller Rei as Jeanette.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Jeanette Miller Amy as a chipette.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Eleanor Miller Ron and the Boys Ron as alvin.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Alvin Seville Shaggy as simon.png|Shaggy Rogers as Simon Seville Peter pan as theodore.png|Peter Pan as Theodore Seville Kim as Brittany.jpg|Kim Possible as Brittany Miller Velma as jeanette both smart.png|Velma Dinkley as Jeanette Miller Wendy as eleanor.png|Wendy Darling as Eleanor Miller Artemis as dave.jpg|Artemis as Dave Seville Alvin and the Chipmunks (Chris1702 Style) Chip as simon.png|Chip as Simon Seville Dale as theodore.png|Dale as Theodore Seville Gadget as jeanette.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Jeanette Miller Foxi as Eleanor.jpg|Foxglove as Eleanor Miller Mamoru as dadve.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Dave Seville Chip and the Chipmunks Chip dale and uncle theo.jpg|Chip as Alvin Seville, Dale as Simon Seville, and Theodore Seville as Himself Dotie foxglove en eleanor.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Brittany Miller, Foxglove as Jeanette Miller, and Eleanor Miller as Herself Scooby and The Dogs Scooby as alvin seville.png|Scooby Doo as Alvin Seville Am twi and geor dancing.jpg|Amber as Brittany Miller, Twilight Sparkle as Jeanette Miller, and Georgette as Eleanor Miller Danny and the Cats Danny as alvin seville.png|Danny as Alvin Seville Tiger as simon seville.jpg|Tiger as Simon Seville Artemis as theodore seville.jpg|Artemis as Theodore Seville Sawyer as brittany Miller.png|Sawyer as Brittany Miller Miss Kitty as Jeanette Miller.png|Miss Kitty as Jeanette Miller Luna as Eleanor.png|Luna as Eleanor Miller David_Seville_aladdin_as.png|Aladdin as Dave Seville Miss Hino on the Phone cat advanture.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Miss Miller Cat r waul as uncle harry.png|Cat R. Waul as Uncle Harry Duchess-as vinny.jpg|Duchess as Vinny Rai and the Boys Rai as Alvin.jpg|Rai as Alvin Seville Tori as simon seville.jpg|Tori as Simon Seville Max as Theo.png|Max as Theodore Seville Rini as jeanette miller.png|Rini/Sailor Mini Moon as Jeanette Miller Bonnie XY-0.png|Bonnie as Eleanor Miller Baloo and the Bears Baloo as alvin seville.png|Baloo as Alvin Seville Pooh as simon.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Simon Seville Yogi as theodore.jpg|Yogi Bear as Theodore Seville Rebecca as brittany.png|Rebecca Cunningham as Brittany Miller Akira and the Kids Arika as alvin.jpg|Akira Akatsuki as Alvin Seville Melvin as simon.png|Melvin Butler as Simon Seville Max-taylor-dinosaur-theodroe.jpg|Max Taylor as Theodore Seville Micky as Dave.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Dave Seville Tom Sawyer and the Cats Peter Pan and the Creatures Peter pan and his friends as the chipmunks.jpg|Peter Pan as Alvin Seville, Danny as Simon Seville, and Scooby Doo as Theodore Seville Artemis and the Cats Artemis seville.png|Artemis as Alvin Seville Jimmy and the Boys Jimmy as alvin seville.png|Jimmy as Alvin Seville Akira as simon seville.jpg|Akira Akatsuki as Simon Seville Ash as theodore.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Theodore Seville Marina as brittany.png|Marina as Brittany Miller Jessica Shannon-0 as jeanette.jpg|Jessica Shannon as Jeanette Miller Rei as a chipette in 170Movies.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Eleanor Miller Hairball and the Felines Hair and char as al and brit.jpg|Hairball as Alvin Seville, and Charlamange as Brittany Miller Ichigo and the Teen Boys Kurosaki ichigo as alvin seville.png|Ichigo Kurosaki as Alvin Seville Serena as jeanette.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Jeanette Miller Melvin and the Children Melvin as Alvin.png|Melvin Butler as Alvin Seville Mina as Ellie.png|Mina/Sailor Venus as Eleanor Miller Category:Cosplay